To Raise a Frost Giant
by Hidden-Monster
Summary: In the days following Loki's arrival in Asgard, changes and compromises had to be made in order for him to reside undetected within their realm.


The war had ended. Its damage done, reflected in spades upon the disfigured face of her beloved husband. Odin would not give her time to grieve upon his own hardships though. Before she could get a full sentence of distress out, he had presented her with the satchel slung carefully over his right arm.

Relics and treasures of Midgard were her first guess as to what it contained. Neither which would be good enough to pacify her concerns. However the weight and movement from within the bag justified a sudden change in her priorities.

"An abandoned Jotun," Odin clarified for her benefit. After all, it had not been so long ago that Thor entered her life in roughly the same manner. The product of Odin and an Earth Goddess, bred to be equally powerful among both realms. Which Frigga had never hesitated to love any less than she would her own.

"You are quite certain of that?" she asked. From all appearances, the child appeared to be of an Asgardian or similar heritage. But as Frigga felt the baby's cold forehead, she could feel the small indentation of markings.

"I would not have taken him otherwise."

"I speak more of this," she explained, gesturing towards the babe's exposed face and upper body. "Did you have a hand in that?"

"He brought that mainly upon himself. Although I do not know how long it will keep."

Frigga nodded in response, knowing what was expected of her next.

"Did I make a mistake in bringing him here?"

Odin only asked the question out of respect. He already knew the answer and was aware that she knew that any negative response on her part would only result in the eventual death of the child in her lap. If not by Odin's own sword, then to mercifully succumb to the elements back in its own desolate homeland.

"No." She tried to choose her words carefully and be brief as possible. They had only reunited a few moments prior and had so much to discuss, but Odin badly needed to return to the healing room. And later still, there were so many pressing matters that required their newly returned King's attention. "I'm merely overwhelmed," she stated before adding "but I'm grateful you rescued him."

No more words were needed between them. He placed his strong hand upon both before leaving them alone. Frigga sat, her motherly side humming to keep the baby calm, while the magician in her dealt with the task of figuring out how a young Frost Giant could be raised undetected in Asgard.

The child's camouflage would have to be permanent. That was a priority as she planned how to go about the spell. But more important still was that Jotunheims were not biologically suited to live among the typical Asgard conditions. Most were said to shrink in size while residing amidst warm environments. Harsher heats would cause worse damages upon their body. Thus the cloaking spell would also have to act as a protective armor against this danger.

He reacted well to the magic. Watching her every movement and action, thankfully quiet, as they were not yet prepared to explain his presence to the staff. Only Thor's nursemaid would be told at first, she privately decided. Then, when all the preparations were made, they would announce the birth of the new prince. A wondrous and unexpected event timed perfectly with the conclusion of their long era of war. That would be the legacy their son would begin his new life upon.

But one detail remained before plans could be made further. One that grimly would not be done for the young Jotun's benefit. When Odin returned, she informed him of this final precaution and he stood guard while she went about gathering the necessary tools for the procedure. As well as stopping briefly to visit Thor, who had been neglected for most of the day from her attention.

And that was who she kept in mind when Odin sliced the blade through the infant's tiny palm. Frost Giants did not gain the ability to freeze or create ice until several years of maturity, but when this one did, unintendedly or not, Thor would be the one most vulnerable to the danger.

Under the spell of a deep sleep, the child flinched but did not awaken or cry as the tiny glands, that would have someday provided him with his main defense as a Jotun, were removed. Were they wrong for this action, she tormented herself over. Was it akin to defanging a snake, merely because they wanted it as a pet without the danger that nature had blessed upon it? Ultimately, she told herself no. It was a matter of urgency that had to be taken care of before he developed such powers. And it was wiser to be done now, before he could remember. And before she became so attached to him, that the idea would seem too terrible to consider.

Healing stones and more of her magic healed the wounds. Then the child was bathed in lukewarm water and dressed in older articles of clothing outgrown by Thor. The latter of which appeared to be intensely disliked by the infant. Constantly, he pulled the fabrics down, still unaccustomed to even the tepid warmth that they provided.

By the second day, Odin had suggested a name. Loki. It was Jotunheim-based, one that had formally belonged to a great warrior of that region, but few would recognize or dare to question its origins. Or perhaps, given that Loki was supposedly born turning the time of the Jotunheim's defeat, it might be looked upon as an odd tribute to the conquered warriors.

Being nourished with cold bovine's milk, Loki seemed to prosper well enough to be taken in under the watch of their caregiver on the following day. The servant was wise enough not to question the sudden appearance of a second child nor why Frigga was not feeding the newborn herself. Hesitate, Frigga lingered in the room longer than planned, protesting the extra layers of covers that the nurse tried to wrapped around him.

Finally she proceeded to the nearby room, where Thor awaited her, distracted for the moment by the bouncing knee of his adored father. Thor would forgive her for her distance the last several days, just as he quickly overlooked his father's long absence. And how long had it been since they had such an occasion as this, the three of them together? Nay, the four of them together.

"Do you want to meet your little brother?" Frigga asked when the moment seemed right.

Thor was perplexed by the statement. Stories Frigga told him had included siblings of characters, but as a young royal, he had been isolated enough to have never seen such an example himself.

By the hand, she led Thor into the bedroom, where he instantly recognized the baby's bassinet as once being his own. "Mine," he exclaimed proudly.

As for Loki himself, Thor seemed fascinated only because the baby was the first time he had came across someone smaller than his own self. Frigga then asked him what he thought of his brother, to which Thor, in his own childish way, somberly summed up Loki in one word: "Little."

But with some assurance, Thor started accepting the idea that his 'little' brother would become bigger overtime. Big enough to play, run and do anything Thor wanted to do with him. Nonetheless, 'Little' would remain Thor's temporary nickname for Loki until Odin was able to scold him from using it further.

And the night after Loki was officially presented to Asgard, Thor had reserved a second word for Loki.

The sounds of crying awoke Odin and Frigga to find the baby's bed crashed sideways upon the floor. Based on the evidence of their two children laying beside the tumbled object, they concluded that Thor had crawled in during the night. Fortunately neither appeared injured in the fall.

Frigga tried to gently pry Loki away, but Thor held him tight in his arms.

"Mine," he proclaimed, no longer referring to the bassinet.


End file.
